


no name

by summerindublin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Car Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Tony Stark Feels, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое свидание Тони и Стива</p>
            </blockquote>





	no name

**Author's Note:**

> Это реально OOC, ребят, большое-пребольшое OOC, все ведут себя, как девочки, осторожно!

Галстук в красных тонах определенно не подходил, а тот, что в синих, вообще смотрелся отвратительно. Тони чертыхнулся и закрыл ящик с аксессуарами. Вздохнул и надел майку с дип перпл, решив, что вид смарт-кэжуал-плейбой все же лучше, чем я-не-уверен-в-цвете-галстука. Подумал и растрепал волосы. Пригладил обратно, как смог. Внимательно посмотрел в зеркало и сказал:

\- Лучше - враг хорошего. 

На этом решил закончить самокопание, надел часы и пошел к лифту. 

Вообще, Тони уже давно не волновался перед свиданиями, но в этом конкретном случае было много причин, почему он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: во-первых, предыдущие два свидания были сорваны, соответственно, появлением очередного доморощенного злодея и внезапным срочным совещанием у Фьюри. Во-вторых, Тони очень, очень хотел, чтобы это свидание прошло хорошо. В третьих, Стив Роджерс. Это было свидание со Стивом Роджерсом, и сама мысль об этом Тони одновременно восхищала и заставляла кровь бежать быстрее. И еще заставляла делать глупости, а Тони сейчас боялся наделать глупостей. 

Как ни странно, это Стив первый позвал его на ужин (на тот, который не состоялся из-за злодея). Тони был так удивлен в этот момент, что обжегся паяльником. В конце концов, На Стива он заглядывался уже некоторое время, но никак не ожидал, что интерес может быть взаимным. Поэтому да, свидание. Сначала Тони хотел, чтбы все прошло идеально (Стив Роджерс!), но теперь просто надеялся, что в этот раз свидание хотя бы состоится, да будет судьба благосклонна к нему. 

Лифт как раз доехал до парковки, где они договорились встретиться. Тони вздохнул и взял себя в руки.

Стив уже ждал его там, и от того, как он улыбнулся, что-то в районе реактора ёкнуло в груди Тони. 

\- Привет.

\- Привет. – Тони улыбнулся в ответ, и неуверенность немного отступила. – Никаких сюрпризов от суперзлодеев или наших нанимателей, что по большей части одно и то же?

\- Пока всё чисто, - усмехнулся Стив. – У тебя ведь есть какой-то план на вечер? – Тони чуть было не ответил, как именно он бы предпочел провести вечер, но да, да, собраться с мыслями, не делать глупости.

\- У меня их как минимум три, но в первую очередь поужинаем. Ты не против поехать на моей машине? – Немного настороженно спросил он. Стив улыбнулся и подошел ближе, внимательно смотря на Тони.

\- Без проблем. Но я бы выбрал какую-нибудь с закрытым верхом. 

Определенно, Стив не понимал, какое впечатление производил на Тони, иначе формулировал бы мысли иначе.

\- Без проблем. 

Тони завел двигатель, Стив сел на соседнее сидение, и Тони стартанул немножко слишком быстро, чувствуя, что в крови будто играет шампанское, когда заметил, как Стив легко улыбается и краем глаза наблюдает за его руками на руле. 

По наитию Тони выбрал небольшой ресторан с вьетнамской кухней – потому что Стив еще не пробовал вьетнамскую кухню, а еще потому что здесь бы им никто не помешал.

Официант, незаметный настолько, что это могло считаться искусством, принес заказ и снова исчез. 

\- Это суп фо-бо. – Тони взял ложку и пододвинул себе свою порцию. – На любителя, но иногда мне нравится есть то, что требует преодоления трудностей.

\- Я же суперсолдат, мне всё нипочем- Стив бесстрашно проглотил целую ложку, - Ммм. 

\- Ну как? – Тони внимательно на него посмотрел.

\- Ты ведь не проводишь какой-то эксперимент сейчас, нет? – Стив рассмеялся, - У тебя лицо такое, когда ты в мастерской работаешь над чем-то. На самом деле, очень вкусно.

\- Надо будет показать тебе фильм «Васаби», если ты еще не ознакомился, - Тони опустил глаза и снова взглянул на Стива, - Никаких экспериментов. 

Стив улыбнулся, взглянул невозможно чистыми глазами, и Тони немного завис, засмотревшись. 

Они доели, рассчитались и сели в машину, когда Стив вдруг сказал:

\- Знаешь, я думал, ты будешь настойчивее, - И улыбнулся, когда Тони непонимающе посмотрел на него, - Знаешь, я гуглил тебя, когда мы только познакомились, и твоя репутация сердцееда, кхм...

\- Боже. К черту репутацию. Я не хочу…- Тони вздохнул и решил выложить все начистоту, потому что он всегда так делал, - Ты слишком хорош, и я боюсь облажаться. Я веду себя, как идиот, да?

Стив хмыкнул.

– Всё нормально, - посмотрел на Тони и, видимо, понял, что тот не выглядел убежденным. – Все хорошо, Тони, я… - Он наклонился к нему и мягко посмотрел на него, и Тони не дал ему договорить, наконец-то подавшись навстречу, чтобы поцеловать его. Вопреки всему, это не было неловко, это было замечательно – Тони слегка касался губ Стива, потом углубил поцелуй, и Стив ему ответил, резко вздохнув, когда Тони прикусил его нижнюю губу и снова поцеловал, одной рукой проведя по коротким волосам на его затылке. Они немного отстранились друг от друга, и Тони посмотрел на слегка затуманенные глаза Стива и припухшие покрасневшие губы. 

\- Ты хорошо целуешься, - тихо сказал Тони,

\- Врешь, - улыбнулся Стив, - У меня слишком… мало практики.

Все это не должно было так заводить, но Тони чувствовал, что совсем теряет силу воли.

Он на пробу провел ладонью по щеке Стива, и тот слегка прикрыл глаза и повернулся в сторону ласкающей руки. Тони вздохнул и опустил руку ниже, ведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Стива. Тишина оглушала, и было слышно только легкое дыхание их двоих в машине в темноте переулка.

\- Практика – вообще дело двенадцатое, - хрипло сказал Тони, - Знаешь, ты сводишь меня с ума тем, что выглядишь так… - Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, что, учитывая, что палец Тони все еще был на его губе, заставило Тони прикусить губу и выдохнуть. Стив внимательно смотрел на него, не отвечая, и Тони, не отводя взгляда, опустил руку ему на колено и медленно повел вверх, наблюдя, как зрачки Стива расширяются от возбуждения, когда Тони накрыл ладонью его ширинку и сжал его через джинсы. Стив вздохнул, опустил глаза, и тут Тони внезапно очнулся и убрал руки, глядя прямо перед собой и внезапно думая, что он все же умудрился все испортить.  
Стив кашлянул.

\- Тони? 

\- Я не хочу торопить события, если ты не хочешь. – Немного нервно ответил он и посмотрел на Стива. – Мне хочется, чтобы все было правильно в этот раз, - Уже спокойнее закончил он. 

\- Все хорошо, - Снова прошептал Стив и взял его руку. – Покажи, как ты хочешь дотрагиваться до меня, - и Тони чуть не задохнулся. Он перехватил ладонь Стива и положил себе на шею, наклонившись к нему. Стив чуть сжал ее и потянул его на себя, коротко поцеловав, пока Тони расстегнул ему ширинку и вынул его член, уже полностью твердый. Стив тихо и прерывисто выдохнул ему в рот, когда Тони начал водить рукой вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь бархатистой горячей твердостью. Тони сильнее сжал его, Стив облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза. 

Тони свободной рукой нажал на рычаг, чтобы отодвинуть кресло назад – пусть будут благословенны разработчики просторного салона седана.

\- Иди сюда, - прошептал он и потянул Стива на себя. Тот перекинул колено через него и оказался у него на коленях, и Тони поцеловал его, глубоко и влажно, сжимая одну руку на его заднице, а второй продолжая дрочить ему. Стив провел руками по его волосам, не прерывая поцелуя, и неосознанно двинул бедрами, коснувшись эрекции Тони через джинсы. Тони коротко простонал и задвигал рукой быстрее, и Стив поцеловал его глубже и еще раз и еще раз, поймав ритм, который заставлял их обоих задыхаться. Тони открыл глаза, и вид раскрасневшегося, растрепанного Стива, двигающегося у него на коленях, чуть не довел его до конца. Тони поцеловал его и снова прикусил его губу, на которой у него точно теперь будет определенная фиксация, и Стив, сжав пальцы в его волосах, простонал и кончил, прижавшись к нему, и Тони последовал за ним, даже не дотронувшись до себя. 

Они просидели так пару некоторое время, приходя в себя, и Тони обеими гладил по спине Стива, залезая под рубашку и проводя пальцами по гладкой коже. 

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на него, улыбаясь так, что Тони почувствовал себя примерно так же, как чувствовал, летая в костюме, - Ты сводишь меня с ума не меньше, знаешь.

\- Мне определенно по душе твое отсутствие практики, - ответил Тони, когда они уже закончили приводить себя в порядок. Потом ухмыльнулся и добавил, - И очень нравится твой подход к свиданиям.


End file.
